


The Night Heir

by phoenixdellaverita



Category: Magnus Chase - Fandom, The Kane Chronicles, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: This is my first translated work, crossovers, so it may take long to be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdellaverita/pseuds/phoenixdellaverita
Summary: After the war against Gaea, all that Percy and Annabeth wanted was some peace. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen.Magnus was finally used to his life. He and Alex were just fine, thank you, and the live in Valhalla was staring to become something really funny. Of course something was coming to interrupt that.Carter and Sadie were also living some really good days. The House of Brooklyn had more students than ever, and so far no one was trying to destroy the world. Well, até least not on their side.When a strange (and powerful) demigod shows up at their doors, saying that everything they ever faced might’ve been in vain, is time to take the dust off the weapons and fight... for a few, for the last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first translated work. This fan fiction already exists in portuguese, (not on AO3) and I decided to translate it to train my english. It’s not my first language, so I may miss a few things, and if I do, please tell me, ok? 
> 
> Also, I don’t know if this kind of OC here is common or not in english, but I (sort of) started it on portuguese, so please don’t consider her a cliche! 
> 
> This work happens after Trials of Apollo, but considering that we don’t know how it’s going to end, only Leo being alive and that scene between Percy and Apollo on the first book will be considered. 
> 
> Also, I may miss some names and stuff, since I read the books in portuguese. I’m taking most translations from the wiki, but I might miss something!

THE COLD WATER of the lake surrounds me, a pain-relieving hug. The Dante Lake, named after the famous poet, and whose waters are know for their healing properties, had become my refuge. 

I open my eyes. Darkness, only the pale, silver sphere shining above my head telling me which way is up. The symbol in my arm is shining, a deep blue, almost invisible. 

Having no special habilites myself, expect being really open to magic, I had to search for powers somewhere else. The magic symbols, varying form runes, Greek words, alchemy and Egyptian hieroglyphs, grand me what I need to survive on this hostile place. 

But they don’t work forever. I swim to the surface, the blue light fading. The wound, if I can call it like that, on my arm had stopped bleeding, Turing into a black scar. It’s a new symbol, it may be useful in the future. 

I take my clothes from a nearby rock. Linen pants, a tight leather shirt, with a diamond-shaped hole in the back, sleeveless. A belt with a silver rapier, and a leather coat. It covers my neck and arms, which is good to hide the tattoos and makings that grant me power. The front of the coat is short, like a jacket, but the back reaches my knees. 

The outfit is the Night Angel uniform, a high-ranked position on the Army of Nyx. It’s mostly black, a few details in red or silver here and there. 

I walk trough the dense forest around the Lake. Avoiding the main roads, I use an alternative path to get to the acropolis. 

Standing in a hill, I look at the city. Following the classical model, the plantations and small houses are at the base, with most important buildings higher on the hills. And, on the top, the acropolis. 

It’s not a hill with a bunch of temples, but a gothic citadel. The towers, thin as needles, reach the red clouds in a never-ending night sky. It’s beautiful, but cold, illuminated by the green and blue lights of greek and phantom fire. 

The House of the Night. The lair of the first goddess, and my mother, Nyx. The primordial deity of night. Also, a drama queen.

A small firefly lands on my shoulder. It’s an automaton, used to carry messages inside the House. 

After i read the note attached to its body, the small robot flies away. I change my path - Nyx wants to see me. 

Opening the olive wood doors, I enter the Council Room. A marble table occupies the center, usually covered by reports and maps. There are no chairs or windows, just braziers burning with colourful fires to illuminate the room. Nyx is standing close to a special map, staring at me. 

“You’re late” 

“I’m aware.” It’s useless to argue with her, or try to justify anything “What is the problem?”

“Chaos is almost free. The Kane children slowed him down, but it was temporary. And Gaea and Loki did a huge damage” she touches the surface of the map, hills and oceans rising like oceans. The map is an advanced version of Iskandar’s, showing us in real time the geography and magical energy of our enemy. A big shadow is moving under the ocean, and smoke covers part of Asia and Europe. 

“Jurmangandr is agitated. The Labyrinth is moving faster too. You think it’s time to..?”

“Yes. I want you to form a task force. Choose whoever you want, but be discrete. I’ll distract him for now, but you know we won’t be able to hold forever.” 

It was a hard mission, but it had to be done. It took me about tree days in the mortal world to prepare everything. Of course, inside the House of Night, it took me five hours. Time was.. weird in the mansion. 

I’ve been fighting Chaos since I discovered that I was daughter of Nyx. And now... I had the chance to end this for good.


	2. We finally get peace... forget it. Here we go again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kane get recruited, a dog eats bacon and a staff is broken...

CARTER

Ok, let’s go. From the last recording we sent from now, a lot has changed. A few things were good, a few were bad. Well, to be honest... most of them were bad. 

Positive side - we made a few friends, thanks to a confusion set by a Elvis mage with fame delusions. Found out that greek gods exist too, and are as problematic as the Egyptian ones. Sadie and I ended up with a few new allies and a promise to get in touch. 

Bad side - we’ve got the double of problems. Two sun gods (apparently there was an issue with the Greek one, but that’s solved now), two death gods, and the list goes on. 

But most problems started when the crazy Wicca girl killed my dog. 

(Sadie is saying that it wasn’t Wicca. Since I don’t understand a thing about that kind of stuff, I can say anything.) 

It was a normal day at Brooklyn. Philip of Macedonia, our white crocodile, was swimming happily in the pool. A few kids where exploding stuff in the ceiling, Sadie was teaching/driving to the path of evil a few newcomers. Basically, everyone was enjoying the sun outside the house. 

I was by the balcony, trying (and failing) to fix a broken wand, when I heard a bark. It seemed to be from a big animal, close to the front door. 

I grabbed my kopesh and walked to the solid stone entrance. Thanks to Sadie, we’ve got a magic peephole, that basically does what a peephole does, but showing the image of the person and any magical fields around. Good luck trying to sneak in now. 

But when I looked trough it... well, it was a dog. A caramel mutt, looking like a golden retriever but with shorter fur. 

\- hello, boy. Whatcha doing here? - I asked myself 

Should I let him in? It could be a trap. The magical barriers stopped monsters and people from entering, but a lot of birds had already entered the balcony looking for crumbs after the breakfast. 

I looked trough the peephole again. It had a leash. Maybe it belonged to someone, and the magic of the house had attracted it...

I decided to open the door. He seemed quite tired and hungry.

( I know it was stupid, Sadie. But you would’ve let him in too, so stop complaining) 

With reluctant steps, the dog entered the house. Sniffed my shoes for a few seconds and then noticed what was left of the breakfast in the table. Wiggled his tail, jumped in the table and started to eat a few slices of bacon. 

\- SADIE! THERE’S A DOG EATING BACON IN THE BALCONY! 

After a moment, her face shoes up in the third floor. 

\- How did you get a dog? MY GODS HE IS SO CUTE! 

She was about to start wheeling in the ground with him (don’t lie - you were) when the dog collapsed in the floor. At first, I though he wanted a belly scratch, but he stared to convulse and his mouth was foaming. Black smoke started to come dirk his eyes. 

\- What is happening? What was in the bacon? I ATE that bacon! 

Then, the dog started to shapeshift. It stood up, like a human being, his fangs growing and the claws growing. It was almost humanoid. 

Sadie summoned her staff from Duat, the eagle pointer flaming with white fire. My kopesh was laying close to the door, and to get it I would have to pass the dog-thing. 

Sadie fired white flames, hitting the dog demon in the chest. He retrieved, but the spell wasn’t really effective. I grabbed a small bench, yelling at Sadie: 

\- distract it! 

\- easier said then done! 

She started to retreat to the staircase, turning the staff into a lioness. The big cat and the demonic dog started to fight and roll in the carpet, scratching and biting. 

I hit the bench in the demon’s head, disorienting him. The lioness bite it’s neck, and it became a pile of sand. Sadie’s staff reappeared, broken. 

\- it was my favourite! 

(Really, Sadie? You really have to sort your priorities!) 

Then, I heard steps behind me. At first I though it was a student coming to see what happened, but when we turned... it wasn’t anyone we knew. 

A tall woman, approaching with slow steps. She was wearing black cotton pants and a leather trench coat, tied laterally by silves buttons and a large belt, from which hanged a silver rapier. She was also wearing black leather boots and silver bracelets, visible under the large sleeves of the coat. 

It was a very nice coat, I had to admit. Short in the front, like a jacket, but long in the back, stopping by the knees. Above her hearth, there was a silver phoenix chasing it’s own tail. The big hood covered her face. 

\- what do you want and who are you? 

\- my name is Natalie di Trevy, and I’m here to recruit you. The world is in danger... again. - her voice was low, with and English accent. 

(Yes, Sadie. I know your accent is wonderful. Can we focus on the story?) 

\- I don’t trust you. We just defeated Apofis, you know? Do you think that you can fool us? - replied Sadie. 

\- Especially after you put a demon inside the Brooklyn House. 

\- me? - she laughed - but you let it in! The demon was just a test, to see how the magical barriers here worked, darling. But that doesn’t matter right know. What to to check my identity? Ask your boyfriend, Anubis.

\- How do you even know about Anubis? 

(Again... priorities) 

\- Sadie, Anubis is not important right know. I don’t trust anyone covering the face. 

\- congratulations! You passed the second test... - she said, taking off her hood.

She had beautiful eyes, a mix between black and brown. Her hair was pitch black, a thin mouth. Part of a tattoo was visible in her neck, close to the ear lobe. 

\- please, believe me. Your world is under a bigger threat than you can imagine, your world and your friend’s too, Percy and Annabeth. After I explain what is going on, you will understand. 

Percy and Annabeth... two names I hadn’t heard in a long time. When you are a mage, you can’t just call Your demigod friends and say “let’s hang on the mall! I heard that the new Star Wars movie is great!”. 

But then... I looked into her eyes. My father told me that the gaze of someone can show intentions, emotions, thoughts. And he was right. Of course, she had released a demon close to the house, but I had let it in. It wasn’t a really strong one, so she surely had some prudence. 

And... I can’t really describe it, but there was something wrong these days. As if Apofis was breathing down my neck.. I though i was just paranoid, but what if...? 

It took me one look, and I knew Sadie was thinking the same thing. 

\- I’ll give you a chance. But if you’re lying, I’ll turn you into a cockroach and step on you! 

\- thank you for your trust. Now, I must contact the Half Blood Camp... see you in a minute. 

Then, a purple portal opened under our feet, and I fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I know it’s been a loooong time since I last posted something, but now school is almost over so I’ll have more time to write this!   
Please, tell me what you guys think about this chapter, the Kane siblings are hard to write... also, it’s been a long time since I read the books, so if I hit anything wrong, please tell me!


	3. Peace... what a wonderful concept!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy! Yay!   
Our seaweed brain is recruited, cookies almost burn and sally is about to go though one hell of an emotional rollercoaster (as usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on doing a longer chapter, but you know what? This story has been still for too long. Have a chapter, as a treat.   
Also, I should add: except for any eventual OC, the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy 

Why couldn’t the universe save itself for once? Percy was getting tired of saving it’s ass. 

Finally, his life had settled. He was going to the Camp Jupiter University with Annabeth, his mom was expecting another baby and had saved enough money to buy a house in California, in a small town named Irvine. The world had been in peace for the past four years and Percy really wanted it to remain that way. 

Of course someone would show up to mess it up. 

In this case, it happened during his summer vacation, in the beginning of June, the month Annabeth hated the most. 

Percy was sitting by the backyard of his mom’s new house, a wood and glass building close to the sea. The salted breeze played with Annabeth’s hair and dried the clothes in the neighbour’s clothesline. Paul was playing with Estelle by the grass, his little sister was trying to eat a bug. Well, at least ir wasn’t a stapler like a few demigods he knew. 

His mom opened the door that led to the house, carrying a fresh batch of cookies (not blue, unfortunately). Summarising, a peaceful and happy house. 

He put his arms around Annabeth’s shoulders, kissing her cheek, unaware that this moment wouldn’t last long. 

\- Percy, dear, be a sweetheart and grab the other batch in the oven for me? - Asked his mom.

\- sure 

He headed to the kitchen, looking at the pile of college books in the table - all in greek or Latin, most belonging to Annabeth. 

But when he got to his destination, someone was waiting for him by the counter. The batch of cookies was already out of the oven, a few burned in the corners. 

\- Take care, Jackson. If you dwell on your thoughts too much, things can get burned.

He reached for Riptide, uncapping the pen and pointing the sword to the person’s neck.

\- Who are you and what do you want? 

The woman laughed and took her gloved hands from her pockets. 

\- calm down, seahorse. I’m here to talk, no harm will come to the people outside.

Percy lowered his sword a bit, still paying attention to her. She was wearing a trenchcoat-like suit, with a rapier hanging from a diagonal belt. The hood cast a shadow in her eyes, and the mouth was covered by a ninja-like piece of cloth. 

\- look, Ms. Black Siren or whatever is your name, I’m really not up for a fight right now, so if I may offer you some cookies and then each one goes its own way...   
\- Cut the speech, Jackson. I already told you, I don’t want to fight you. I’m here to recruit you, in the name of Nix. 

What. 

Percy remembered his journey trough Tartarus, a terrible week that still haunted him in his nightmares. And Nix had been one of the worse parts - running in the darkness, without knowing were his enemies were... 

\- I know what you are thinking. I remember the time you met my mother. Just... let me explain. 

“Nix, just like the moon, has different faces. You met the worse one. She is still an asshole in most forms, but she does care about the balance of the world. And now, it’s been threatened.”

“Something is rising. Something stronger than the Primordials. For the first time, Nix and Tartarus are working together to contain it, but it won’t last. We need to weaken it before it frees itself.”

“So, she told me to prepare a task force. A small group, for a precise mission. We cannot miss, not this time. So, I’m recruiting very specific people.”

“So far, in your entire life, being the chosen one had always been a matter of circumstances. And those circumstances led to this moment: you are, for the first time, the only person who can fit this role. Many could be the chosen ones of the prophecies, but this time not even the Fates can tell what will happen - It is too powerful for them.”

\- So, you’re saying that... I don’t have a choice?   
\- You will always have a choice. But this time... there isn’t a spare piece in that can fit the mechanism of fate. But I promise you: I will do everything in my power to bring you back, safe, to you family. And I will make sure they are safe while we are away. Do we have a deal? 

That was the most reasonable person he had ever encountered (besides Annabeth). She sounded like someone who knew what it was like to be taken away from her family. And didn’t sound like she was lying either. 

\- We have a deal. 

\- Great. Meet me by the beach in three hours. Pack the essentials, we will be away for a while. 

\- Can I ask who else is coming?   
Her eyes shined a bit, like if she was laughing.

\- don’t worry. You already know all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! One more chapter. 
> 
> Coming next: Magnus shows up, Sally wants to kill Percy and everyone finally is reunited (well, almost) 
> 
> Remember: you can always talk to me on my tumblr, phoenixdellaverita


End file.
